


Catching F's

by frynthe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dorks, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Oneshot, Pre-Timeskip, Rare Pair, Sick Fic, Spoilers, i'm such a nocturnal writer, i'm sugawara, no beta we die like men, this is really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23105518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frynthe/pseuds/frynthe
Summary: Hinata's sick and Kei's not.Hinata's cold caught up to him,Tsukishima's feelings caught up to him.Then m a y b e vice-versa.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 6
Kudos: 116





	Catching F's

**Author's Note:**

> i tried

2-1

All they understood from that was that they can finally rest.

When they lost against Kamomedai, Karasuno was far too exhausted to be overcome with grief regardless of their pumping adrenaline back there. Hinata had abruptly exited the spotlight during what was to be their last match of the day, and sure everybody wondered that if the freak had stayed, would have their odds of winning stood a chance?

Hinata, who went on ahead to rest his physicality, never once got out of the futon room to congratulate his fellow players, but that was because Sugawara implored him to do so lest he may worsen things up especially when they were all worn out from consecutive matches. He just rested for the whole afternoon, after crying for a good 10 minutes and probably still was deep asleep with puffy eyes to boot.

The Karasuno members were to visit Hinata when he woke up sometime at night, they agreed.

But Tsukishima disliked doing visits with other people. No, actually he wasn't a fan of being in large groups of people outside of volleyball related activities in general. Doing group visits meant sacrificing privacy and facial expressions he normally wouldn't put on for others to see.

When he entered the building, he was glad the circumstances gave a nod to his request of being alone with the shorty. _Wait, that sounded too wrong for a visit._

No other member was at the inn when Tsukishima got back, perhaps each needed their respective personal spaces, especially the third years who needless to say considered this tournament their most significant yet; they were graduating soon.

Some of the bags were neatly stacked in a corner while some were slightly rummaged with missing towels and jackets.

But that wasn't his concern at the moment.

_Alright, time to wake up the sleeping freak._

Tsukishima opened the bedroom door beside the bags to be welcomed by a dimly lit room and an occupied futon. The air was neither too cold nor too warm, despite its lone sickly occupant.

Hinata was all wrapped up under what Tsukishima estimated to be three layers of blanket like he was some burrito. His small head made it look like there were carrot strips sticking out from the top of this said burrito. Yes, this was the same man who did the astounding high jumps for a whole day.

"What an idiot." Tsukishima deadpanned as he seated himself on the floor beside him. _Pulling off a stunt like that. Do you forget you're human?_ It was too late when he heard himself utter the words out loud.

"Nnnn... nhuh? Who's speakinn...?" 

"... I'm your ghost, you've been separated from your body." Tsukishima decided to whisper just to play along. Hinata's eyes were struggling to open, brows scrunching from the intrusion.

He placed a hand on Hinata's forehead and abnormal warmth immediately transferred to his palm. He was still sick. Very.

"Real... ly? Why do I sound so dead?" And nope, the dumb just became dumber. Spare him from the teasing for today.

"No, it's Tsukishima, stupid."

"Ah... right. I'm sorry... about earlier." Hinata's voice came out hoarse and weak—if it's because he was sleeping or sleep-crying, nobody would ever know. The bags under his eyes were an exclusive giveaway to the glasses man though.

" _You_. _should_. _be_." Holes would've formed on Hinata's crown had Tsukishima pressed his fingers harder.

" _Owowoww_! Can't you be any nicer at least when I'm sick?" Hinata's wimpy hands attempted to claw at him and he was failing miserably.

"This is me at my _nicest_ , what are you talking about?"

"So what are you really here for? Rubbing my stupidity in my face as usual?"

"You worried me sick dumbass."

"What was that...? I didn't quite catch it, speak louder..." The pause and genuine look of confusion before his answer told Tsukishima that he wasn't lying, so the blonde just managed a sigh.

"I said, can't I visit my snotty teammate?"

"Get out."

"No."

"Whatever, Stingyshima."

"Your preposterous hyperfixation on volleyball got you all like a vegetable here, but you did... great back there. You played well, for someone with a pretty high fever." Maybe even the fever got scared enough of the monster in Hinata to hold itself in for a few more hours. "You're dumb enough to forget you had a fever. Hilarious. Nobody will ever come close to your league, Hinata." Tsukishima couldn't hold in a snicker.

"... Well thanks, I didn't know I needed to hear that until your _saltiness_ did me a favor." His words got muffled by the blanket he started covering his face with, eyes closing to mere slits. His undereyes' puffiness began forming again.

"I heard that." Tsukishima's right hand found its way to the pillow Hinata rested his head against, the way it slammed on the cushion earned an evident flinch from Hinata underneath the thick blanket.

"Ah, y-you all were really great back there, even better than when I was there!" Nervous chuckle accompanied trembling hands and a sweaty face.

"You know that's not going to spare you from the traditional punishment right?"

"... Yes."

"You owe us 50 floor dives so you better get well as soon as you can." Again, even in the dark, Kei's dry smile never felt any less menacing.

" _O-osu_...!" As soon as he stood himself up out of habit, Hinata's upper half caught in a brief breeze, collapsed back down second later only to feel an arm clutch his shoulder instead of the soft blanket to catch his fall. "What the hell are you doing?"

"S-sorry, force of habit... you worded it like Daichi-san does, so..."

Hinata only heard tongue clicking.

"Don't move so much." Tsukishima hissed at him, although upon closer inspection his softened expression didn't match his tone at all. He adjusted himself to support Hinata more comfortably before carefully placing him back on the bed—

"Tsukishimaaaaa... there you are! Stay any longer now and you'll catch his cold! Only lovers do that you know." Light immediately escaped into the room as soon as the door slid open, almost blinding the poor Hinata but both of the first years knew their heartbeats were on extreme levels. Suga's grinning interruption dropped Hinata (thankfully) onto the futon, followed by a grunt from both _senpai_ and sick _kouhai_. " _Oww_! What did I ever do to deserve this??" Hinata hissed.

"Ha—I-I know, Sugawara-san. I'll be out in a minute." Nobody commented on how red Tsukishima's ears were at that moment.

"Whatever you say, _Tsukki_. Just reminding."

"Haha... Tsukishima being my lover... Ridiculous, right?" The redhead added in a half-lidded state.

"You shut up." Tsukishima found himself readjusting his displaced glasses before following with a heavy grip on Hinata's head. Again.

" _Oww_! 4th time already...! _God_ , just end me now..."

* * *

"There. Back to when I first checked on you. Move a muscle and I'll knock you out for good." His hand ironed the blanket edges before checking Hinata's temperature again.

"I really..." A mutter reached Tsukishima's ears, taking his hand back. "I really wanted to win this tournament for Daichi-san and the others, you know."

"You're sick right now and _that_ 's what you're worried about? I can't believe you."

" _Hehe_..." If Hinata had anything that never looked tired in spite of everything, it was his bright smile. Not even those dark circles can damper that expression on his face.

"Just sleep, Hinata. Have mercy on your remaining brain cells. Goodnight." Tsukishima ruffled Hinata's hair before he realized it.

As he stood up to leave, he felt something weigh on him, briefly stopping him midway before plopping back down on the futon.

"What now?"

He looked down to see arms wrapped around his torso. Said pair felt like a ring of heat was concentrated on that part of his body, well Tsukishima's back was another story. It was hell. The sun was behind him. Leaning, pressing on his back.

Overall...

How the heat managed to reach Tsukishima's face, was the _ultimate_ question. "Hinata, what did I just sa—"

"Wait... please stay like this until I fall back asleep... okay? You woke me up, now let me sleep. Thanks, Tsukishima." He felt small clouds of breath on his already warming back, but surprisingly, he stayed still. (His heart? No luck.)

Even though Sugawara-san said not to stay any longer in there than was necessary. Even though Hinata ignored what he had just said.

... Not even after obliviously receiving the mishievous looks of their fellow players as soon as they got back to the inn, the snickers and funny faces that they gave him. They had the heat and silence and fatigue to thank for that, he became too drowsy to fully take notice of these people or simply just manage a Tsukishima special glare. 

His plan turned out worse than he imagined. Or did it?

"Wh...! Whatever, idiot...!" They both fell asleep like that.

Then the next day, he caught his fever. And an aching lowerback.

If somebody looked hard enough, maybe feelings as well, who knows.


End file.
